detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin
|image = Infobox - Gin.png |english name = Gin (Codename) Melkior (Codename) |japanese name = 黒澤 陣 (Alias) ジン (Codename) |romanized name = Kurosawa Jin (Alias) Jin (Codename) |other names = Man in Black |age = Unknown |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Black Organization Member |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |keyhole number = Unknown |chapters = 96 |episodes = 59 |movies = 4 |ovas = 1 |specials = 1 |openings = 22 |closings = 2 |japanese va = Yukitoshi Hori |english va = Troy Baker |drama actor = Kuranosuke Sasaki }} , an Executive Member and the Third-In-Command of the Black Organization, is an antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Gin is a high-ranking "executive agent" in the Organization, often giving the other members their orders and supervising group missions. He works in the "general oversight division" along with Vodka who is his partner. Despite his high ranking leadership position, he often takes to the field to participate in missions, complete business transactions, and assassinate people. When on missions, he is typically the one giving orders, even to agents who are equally ranked, like Vermouth. Gin seems to be able to communicate freely with the boss. Appearance Gin has Long Silver Hair Initial Blonde early in the Anime. Personality Gin is a extremely ruthless individual and is a merciless and efficient assassin. He has no compunctions about killing or threatening fellow teammates. Fitting his icy personality, Gin's displayed range of emotions so far is relatively limited. Wearing a threatening smirk, he enjoys hunting traitors, watching the plans he has concocted succeed, and cornering his targets. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Gin is quite perceptive and intelligent. He can smell out traps his partner Vodka easily falls for. Gin is also good at deduction. He correctly infers the FBI plan to move the captured Organization member Kir, and also explains to Vodka the biological principles behind why an old man with severe heart conditions wouldn't go to a cold cabin in the dead of winter. Physical Abilities Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs TV Specials Special Manga Trivia *Gin is a Liquor which derives its predominant flavor from Juniper Berries. *Gin's Vehicle is a Black Porsche 356A, which he refers to as the "German Black Rain Frog". **Notably, the Vehicles's Plate Number was "A 48-69", the same numbers that are used in APTX 4869. **However, the Vehicle's Plate Number is changed to "MI 43-68" as shown in later episodes after Episode 178. *Gin's Hair Color has drastically been changed throughout the Anime: **Gin's Hair Color was actually Light Brown at first and the line structure is not as detailed. In addition, a part of his hair comes down his face across his nose. **Gin's Hair Color later becomes Blond and the line structure is strongly detailed. Moreover, there is no hair that comes down across his face anymore. **Gin's Hair Color changes once again in Opening 24 where it is then Silver to match his Manga Depiction. *"Gin" (銀) which is pronounced with a Hard G is also known as "Silver" in Japanese, the Current Color of Gin's Hair. *Gin prefers to shoot on his Target's Head, like Chianti and Korn. *Gin is left-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Organization Members